Anakin and Padme Babysit
by Love-is-my-calling
Summary: Anakin and Padme have to watch Pooja and Ryoo for Sola. Anakin and Padme are in for a lot more then they bargained for. Entertaining a four and six year old is hard. R&R.


**Title- Aunt Padme and Uncle Anakin **

**Summary- Anakin and Padme have to watch Pooja and Ryoo for Sola. Anakin and Padme are in for a lot more then they bargained for. Entertaining a four and six year old is hard. R&R. **

**Author- Love-Is-My-Calling**

Anakin and Padme Skywalker were still sound asleep. Until a loud bang came from the front door.

"Anakin get the door." Padme muttered.

"Padme I just got back from fighting nonstop. You get the door." Anakin complained, rolling over.

"Anakin I'm a senator. I work hard so get. The. Door." Padme said through clenched teeth.

"You get it." Anakin said.

"You." Padme said.

"You." Anakin argued.

Padme didn't say anything just shoved her foot in his ribs. Anakin yelped in pain.

"Get the door." Padme said.

"Fine!" Anakin yelled.

He didn't bother putting a shirt on odds were it was a droid and if it wasn't then he had a six-pack so it didn't matter. Anakin opened the door to see two little girls.

"Isn't it a little early to be selling girl scout cookies?" Anakin asked.

"The reason for our being here is safety pinned to my jacket." said the older one.

Anakin reached down and got the note that was in fact safety pinned to her jacket it stated:

Dear Padme or Stupid Skywalker my sister was stupid to marry,

I will be here to pick up Pooja and Ryoo later on tonight. Thank you once again.

, Sola.

Anakin looked from the note to the girls. He remembered them they were the ones who made him fall down the stairs leading outside.

"Come on in, I suppose." Anakin said.

"Thanks." they said.

"PADME YOUR SISTER'S KIDS ARE HERE!" Anakin yelled.

Padme jumped up from bed an ran into the living room.

"Aunty Padme! Aunty Padme!" they yelled.

"Pooja! Ryoo!" she said, hugging them.

"Aunt Padme, mommy said you got married!" Pooja said.

"Yes. Yes I did." Padme said.

"To who?" Ryoo asked, dreamily.

Padme pointed to Anakin who was half asleep on the couch.

"Him?" Pooja asked.

"Yes. Him." Padme said.

"He's cute." Ryoo said.

"Is he drunk?" asked Pooja.

"No! what makes you think he's drunk sweetie?" Padme asked, shocked.

"Daddy said that you married an alcoholic idiot jedi because you like to marry people who are stupid and weirdoes." Pooja explained.

"Well your daddy lied. Your uncle is a very intelligent man. And he only drinks when we get the good beer!" Padme said, standing up to wake up Anakin.

"ANAKIN GET UP AND MEET YOUR NIECES!" Padme yelled into Anakin's ear.

"HEARING LOSS! HEARING LOSS! I'VE LOST ALL FEELING IN MY LEFT EAR!" Anakin shouted, curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Hi." Pooja said.

"I still don't want your cookies." Anakin spat.

"I'm not selling cookies." Pooja said, confused.

"Well if you were, I still wouldn't buy them." Anakin told her.

Pooja shrugged her shoulders. "Are you a jedi knight?" she asked.

Anakin looked at her and nodded.

"Are you going to stay on the floor the whole time we're here?" she asked.

"No." Anakin answered, as he got up.

"Are you a psychotic maniac like daddy says you are?" Pooja asked.

"Nooooooooo I'm not." Anakin told her.

"Are you gay?" she asked.

"NO! how could I be gay I married your aunt!" Anakin yelled.

"Just asking, don't have to get all defensive about it." Pooja said, and went into the kitchen were Padme and Ryoo were. Anakin followed.

Padme was asking Ryoo what she wanted to do today.

"I want to see a movie." she said.

Padme nodded, as the phone went off. She answered it. And walked out of the room leaving Anakin alone with the kids.

"You look drunk." Ryoo informed him.

"Thanks." Anakin said, sarcasm dipping in his word.

"Do you and Aunt Padme kiss?" Ryoo asked.

"Yes." Anakin said.

"What about sex?" Ryoo asked.

Anakin decided to change the subject, "What movie do you want to see?"

"The spectators. It's suppose to be the most scariest movie ever!" She told him.

"The spectators? I saw that preview. It looked okay." Anakin said.

"Okay? Okay! It was so awesome and scary looking Pooja ran out of the room!" Ryoo shouted.

"Did not!" Pooja yelled.

Padme walked in. "So the movies?" she asked.

"Yeah!" yelled Pooja and Ryoo.

"And what shall we see?" Padme asked.

Ryoo looked at Anakin. Eyes shining with hope.

"The Spectators."

**Next in chapter two- The Spectators and Kissing! **


End file.
